natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
That Which You Must Not Call
|Image = Ep20.jpg |Story Kanji Title = 呼んではならぬ |Story Romaji Title = Yonde wa Naranu |Air Date = February 16, 2009 |Episode = 20 |Adapted = Chapter 18 |Opening Song = Ano Hi Time Machine |Ending Song = Aishiteru |Previous Episode = Episode 19 |Next Episode = Episode 21 }} is the twentieth episode of the Natsume Yuujinchou anime. It first aired on February 16, 2009. It is the seventh episode for Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou, which is the second season of the anime. Summary Natsume is dragged off into the cave of the evil spirit that is after Taki. He temporarily loses the ability to see youkai after being poisoned by the spirit. Will he be able to stop the youkai from eating Taki without his sight? The episode starts off with a recount of the previous episode, Natsume disappears and his friends look for him. Natsume is lying on the floor of a cave with a rope around his neck. The Stitch Mark Youkai licks his eyes to poison Natsume as Natsume breaks free and runs from the cave. He crashes into Madara as the group look for him. They crash down a slope. Natsume rubs his eyes as he finds out he can't see youkai. Madara gets angry at Natsume and yells at him for a long time. Both Taki and Natsume become depressed about how to catch the Stitch Mark Youkai without Natsume's sight. Back at the house, Natsume finds out Taki talked to another person, Madara. As they walk out to meet Taki, Nyanko-sensei appears with a sealing mirror. The maneki-neko explains that if you hold the mirror to a youkai's eyes and chant a spell, the youkai would be sealed in the mirror. Nyanko-sensei notes that Natsume smells delicious so he would be a good bait for the Stitch Mark Youkai. He comments that bored Akayashi would be quite interested in the Book Of Friends. All of a sudden, Natsume is knocked down to the ground by an invisible force, the Stitch Mark Youkai. Taki runs to one of her magic circles to try and catch the youkai while Natsume tries to reach the sealing mirror but is tied to the ground with a rope. Taki manages to lead the youkai to the circle and stabs a stake through his clothing saying she caught him and to uphold his promise. The Stitch Mark Youkai refuses and starts crushing Taki in his hands. Madara appears but is invisible and helps Natsume reach the sealing mirror. Madara bites the Stitch Mark Youkai, causing it to let go of Taki while Natsume casts the sealing spell. Natsume and Taki both collapse after the ordeal. When they've both rested, Natsume is able to see youkai and they go to school. Taki wants to find a way to thank Natsume but Natsume says that what she said about how the Book Of Friends must be a real treasure fo him is enough. Meanwhile, Chobihige and Madara bicker. Natsume's classmates, Kitamoto and Nishimura appear and the group head off to school. Characters Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Episodes